


On the Couch

by Zephyrfox



Series: Real Legend [15]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Legends (2014)
Genre: A relaxing evening, M/M, a misunderstanding, cuddling on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Alec expects to spend a relaxing evening with Q, but he overhears something unexpected. He needs to get to the bottom of things before they can follow his plan.





	On the Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/gifts).



> Jaimistoryteller wanted some fluff, and tagged me with this Tumblr prompt today - that resulted in this story! You can see the prompt at the end of the story.

Alec pulled his shirt on over his head and tucked it into his jeans as he came out of their bedroom. He’d had a relaxing day, and he was looking forward to an equally relaxing evening. James wasn’t due back from his latest mission until morning and Aiden was visiting friends, so it was just him and Q.

He hadn’t actually intended to sneak up on the boffin this time. The back of the couch was to the hallway, so really, it was sort of inevitable when it happened. Especially when Q wasn’t in his usual chair, and was on the couch, his feet hanging over its arm, instead. _What was Q up to?_

“I am ready for the sweet embrace of death.”

Alec blinked at the strange comment. “Or… We could snuggle? You and I together, alive?” Then he had to bite back a smile as the sock-covered feet disappeared from view, only for Q’s head to pop up over the back of the couch like a meerkat, eyes wide with surprise.

“Oh! I wasn’t expecting you — I thought you were napping.”

“Nope. I’m starving. I was hoping we could go out to dinner. Or, like I said,” he grinned at Q, “we could snuggle? As long as you’re not actually waiting for death’s sweet embrace.”

“Erm, no?” A bewildered expression crossed Q’s face before he shrugged and said, “Snuggling is fine. We could order in and watch a movie or something.”

“Ahhhh. Well, that’s good. I wasn’t sure what I’d tell James if you…” Alec trailed off, one eyebrow rising in question.

Q frowned. “What are you… Oh! Oh, no. It’s from a play that one of my interns is writing. I was reciting the dialogue so I could give them some feedback.”

“It sounds rather… dramatic.” Alec crossed to the front of the couch to sit beside Q.

“It does, doesn’t it? It fits the character, though. Would you like to read it with me?”

Alec didn’t have the heart to say no to the hopeful look on Q’s face. “Yeah, all right. Let me see.”

Q smiled and grabbed his phone to order their favorites from a local restaurant. Then they cuddled on the couch, reading the play together until their dinner arrived. Q put the manuscript away while Alec put on _Avengers Assemble._ Then they curled together, feeding each other pieces of their dinner, and watched the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged with this [Tumblr Prompt](https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com/post/173265342786/i-am-ready-for-the-sweet-embrace-of-death-or) posted by corvidprompts:  
> “I am ready for the sweet embrace of death.”  
> “Or. We could snuggle? You and I, together, alive?”
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com, or at my Bond fandom tumblr, zephyrfox.tumblr.com.


End file.
